


Ignite My Drink

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alcohol, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Limousine Sex, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Athena wants a moment away from the spotlight, being burnt out by her responsibilities as a popstar - and Kyo is coping with the idea of being single, when the concept of fame keeps him from maintaining a relationship.Mix in a few drinks, and you have all the signs for an odd Valentine's Night out...
Relationships: Asamiya Athena/Kusanagi Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> I started putting this story together a little while ago, but I didn't really bother enough with it, sticking with posting a little thing for "Shin Nihon Shitposts" for the Valentine's Day holiday. Then I remembered Athena's birthday is in March (specifically on Japan's 'White Day' holiday, on the 14th) and I decided to pick it back up in hopes to start getting something going.
> 
> This was initially a fairly long one-shot, but naturally, as I tend to do, I ended up splitting it into two chapters, that and I wanted to actually upload this ON the 14th as something for Athena's 'White Day'-birthday-day - though this still takes place in February during Valentine's Day because that's when I started up the document for this.

Athena Asamiya sometimes felt like she needed a break from the idol business.

All the autographs, the flashing lights, the mountainous amounts of costumes she went through even on a weekly basis, and the side-stepping overly-attached simpleton fans, it all had a tendency to wear her down by tour's end.

This time, she wasn't even by the end of _this_ tour, her most recent one of the year, before being a certain form of 'tired'. Being in the middle of France, she was within some very middle-world European territory, in a somewhat exotic hotspot – especially for the 'special time of the year' that happened to be looming around like the moon in the night sky.

It was Valentine's Day.  
Valentine's Day, and she somehow didn't feel bothered to share it with her friends. It just didn't feel _like_ her to be like this, but one thing that is brutally honest to this world, is the idea of _everybody_ eventually having an 'off-day'.

Her current locale: a local bar. Not what she was usually open to, but she took whatever she could get as the closest hangout to where she was, to be able to just sit by herself and relax.

Settling into the least occupied corner table was in itself already a decent way to sneak by and have some privacy to herself, _kind of_ – but she was surprised that the accessories she bought in a between-concerts shopping venture – mainly, her wide-brimmed sun-hat and pink-lensed glasses – were more than enough to shield her recognizable purple hair and big, bright eyes. It was staggering how she wasn't caught in the spotlight yet, though not being in her idol getup helped...

Despite being in a place to unwind, however, Athena didn't exactly _feel_ like it. She didn't feel like eating, or drinking ( _especially in the latter, when faced with the ~harder~ tastes_ ) – all she had her mind on, were the texts chiming in on her phone.

_ From:  ** Kaoru   
** _ _**whatever's happening don't worry, we're here for u** _

**(...)**

_ From:  **Kensou** _ **  
** _**You ok?  
Still over here waiting for you to get back  
You didn't get jumped, did you? I'll fight for you if I need to** _

Naturally, Kensou was the most spastic of the bunch when it came to the texts – there were still a few more left unread, but Athena got the gist of it about halfway.

Half her mind wanted to simply say ' _ **I'm fine**_ ' and leave it at that, while another wanted to spend five minutes typing a novel's worth of explaining how utterly _burnt out_ she felt sometimes.  
However, she wasn't yet certain on what was going to happen with her before she met back up with her teammates and close friends.

In fact, it almost felt like nature was calling, though it really wasn't – one little bathroom trip to calm herself wouldn't hurt the wondrous Psycho Soldier.

She got up, keeping her steps rather quiet as though to make sure she blended deep into the background – something that was relatively difficult with the purple hair flowing down from her hat. She just wanted to hang around without casting too much attention upon herself.

However, a patch of wetness on the floor, of a slight fresh drink spill a minute before, ended up being an obstacle she failed to avoid – and her balance immediately started to tumble like a glass castle enduring a thrown rock.

Her body throttled forward, like it was almost about to fall out from beneath her hat...  
...but thankfully she didn't meet nose to floor – her momentum was stopped and rescued by a swift clutch of the wrist.

When she heard someone speak up behind her, the one responsible for catching her before she fell...  
"Careful there, girl – lotta people have been taking spills in this place."  
…she felt as though she should've recognized it quicker than she did.

As soon as she was carefully pulled back onto her two feet, however, only _then_ was it a memory-jog, for sure – it had been a few months since the last _King of Fighters_ tournament had finished up, but she could recognize the leather-clad Osaka brand of 'coolness' (or more elementally fitting, 'hotness') sitting at the front bar.

"Wait... _Kyo…?_ "

Catching eye contact with the Psycho Soldier, Kyo took about as little time to recognize in return as soon as he got a gleam of the spark in Athena's eyes.  
"Oh? Athena...?"

"D-d- _don't~_ " Athena's voice piped in a stammer, quiet but slightly panicked. "I'm trying not to be noticed right now..."

"Why's that? Rough time in France? I know how you feel..."  
In Kyo's eyes, whatever Athena was trying in order to 'not be noticed' wasn't a complete success with the near-spill and the hard-to-hide hair.

"No, not 'rough'," Athena answered back. "Just a little burnt out right now."  
After then, she had realized the unoccupied seat right in front of her, that she was leaning on without her fully realizing. She awkwardly chuckled to herself, carefully helping herself to the stool.

"So... what brings _you_ here, of all places?" she asked. "I can imagine _myself_ being here from all the touring, but—"

"Don't think on it too hard," Kyo retorted, slightly interrupting. "I actually never _asked_ to be here, myself."

"I figured... whose idea?"  
"Benimaru."  
"My first guess."

"The _easiest_ guess." Kyo's shoulders loosened as he shifted his body against the barside.  
"Valentine's Day, of course – you and I know how he is, trying to catch some tail to spend the time."

He took a brief glance past the rest of the length of the bar table, wondering just where the electrifying 'Shooting Star' was – they had gotten into the bar together, but no sign of Beni.  
"Think he might have some tail already, actually – can't find him."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you really need him right now," Athena said. "Sounds like he dragged you along."

Kyo shrugged. "I honestly don't give a shit if I was. That's hedonism for him, and adventure for the rest of us."  
The simple glass of European alcohol settled on the table right in front of him was still rather full. Either he _just_ got it mere moments before the chance encounter, or he was letting it slowly settle into lukewarmness because of how little he needed to guzzle with each sip?

By this point, Athena didn't know _at all_ what to think of the pyro-talented man, not just on the understanding that he doesn't often drink the hard stuff. Seeing him just slip into the background of the packed house much like _she_ was, relatively inconvenienced in France – on Valentine's Day, no less – willing to have a drink and just be... so _chill?_

She wished she could hide those rough thoughts so well. She only assumed as much without needing to sixth-sense her way into his brain to understand whether she was 'on the money' or not.

She couldn't even believe what she was thinking about _herself._ Was she just _that_ overwhelmed by the youthful, pretty, star-studded lifestyle? Or was she just going through a lot on a personal level, not often living life like a normal chick, between the concerts and the tournaments?

Athena felt she only had one way to find out – and she was 99.8% sure she would regret it.

She let a couple of her fingers tap the table, further authenticating her deep hesitation before she looked up to the nameless bartender ahead, and gave her barely-mastered knowledge of the French language a shot...  
" _Un pour moi, aussi? S'il te plaît?_ "

With the light gesturing and what she could say with that limited language-knowledge, she conveyed enough to the barman on the other side to add another notch to his workload.

The idol's little stutters and nuances through the foreign words didn't sit deaf on Kyo's ears, either. "You sounded _really_ unsure of yourself there."

Athena glanced back, her uncertainty now splitting off onto Kyo. "Do you even know what I said there?"

"Ehh. I'm a bit rusty on my French, but I can tell when a girl wants a drink. It's just..."  
…Kyo briefly itched a finger against his head, just between an ear and the hairline…  
"...I didn't expect _you_ to want one – you being such a 'pure girl-scout idol' and all that jazz."  
What he expected the least, however, was what Athena considered as her response.

"...Sometimes that feels like the problem."

Kyo stopped himself from tipping down a little bit more drink once he heard that. "Hmm? This something I should need to know"

Athena's legs crossed nervously beneath the bartable... she bit her bottom lip briefly and contemplated the rough thoughts she needed to eventually file out somehow, before the night got too dark out there.  
"I feel like you know already, what it's like to feel 'burnt out'. And not in the way you'd think, you being 'you'..."

"I think I do," Kyo replied.

"You _really_ don't..."

"Even if I don't, I got a good idea of it." Kyo was ready to just take the conversation into his own hands. "Athena, you and I both have our own ideas of being a 'celebrity'. Stress is stress – if you want to say it, just out and say it; you got friends who'd understand."

"Trust me, it's not just stress... and I think my friends already have a good idea of how I might feel..."

"That's what _you_ think," Kyo snubbed aside Athena's ideas. "It's a popstar story revisited a hundred times before by now. I'm surprised it hasn't caught up to you until now..."

"That's not the _point!_ " The Psycho Soldier nearly went like her nickname-sake, coming close to slamming her fist on the table... but she mentally held her own, waiting until her hand stopped shaking until she lowered it under the table again.  
"S-sorry..."

Just on cue, another glass made its way onto the bartable, sliding up to the edge right beneath Athena, as though gravity itself was suggesting she drink up before she lost her mind.

Hindsight caught Kyo then and there, suggesting he probably tone down his outspoken self _just_ a bit.  
"On second thought... _now_ I see why you wanted a drink."

Athena's right hand, the same one she nearly cracked the bartable with, was now starting to hover towards the glass with extreme hesitation available on display...  
"I just... wanna get away from the glitz for just a day, you know? And not in the 'start wearing leather and throwing fire at people who want to kick my butt' kind of way – sometimes I feel like things like my friends and family are more worth _fighting_ for, than to _sing_ for. Don't get me wrong: the fans are treasured in my heart, but I think even _they_ could understand that fans and idols are as human as one another."

"Career's tough?" Kyo snorted on that like he was surprised Athena got _that_ many words out of something that could've been summed up in at least _two.  
_ "Well, it's not like going year-in / year-out risking getting punched, kicked and potentially _stabbed_ in a yearly tournament is much better."

"I'll admit, it's _almost_ a viable learning experience. Aside from the struggle keeping myself 'cute' for the crowd, being an idol and all."

"But this isn't going to be your _go-to_ solution, is it," Kyo gestured towards the filled glass sitting inches from Athena, "drinking away the bad, just for a chance to feel good?"

Athena laughed at the baffling idea that she was down _that_ bad. "Of course not! I'm just... taking a calculated risk for this one night... 'When in Rome', right? Or, in this case, I guess France...?"

The slight rejiggering in the saying fell on unimpressed Kusanagi ears.  
"I don't know if that's still the case here – and you might wanna stop yourself from shaking too much. You're not doing much better at 'blending in'. Here, lemme help..."  
Kyo then slid a hand over against Athena's, as they both managed to handle their respective drinks.

It may have been just the leather-on-skin she felt from Kyo's gloved hand meeting hers, but Athena had a _very_ brief tingle in her brain that almost made her face redden.  
"You... you really wanna do this together?"

Kyo tsked. "Might as well. You gotta have _somebody_ to make sure you don't ruin yourself."

Athena held her tongue for a moment, taking her near-future into consideration...  
"I want to trust you, I really do; if I make a total freak-butt outta myself, just stay close – drag me to safety if you, okay?"

Kyo wasn't going to make straightforward promises, but if she or anyone else wanted to try some mad stuff, he was absolutely going to keep the peace, willing to whip a dude's ass with burning fury if necessary.

Here, however, on the simple task of giving that drink a nice gulp, there was some easing in to get to.  
He said, "On 3, we dive into this together – you hear me?"

Athena nodded back silently, her upper teeth again nibbling onto her bottom lip.

"1..." Kyo tightened the clutch on his glass, prepared.  
"2..." Athena's grip hesitated, clearly _not_ as prepared.  
And then, together... " _3!_ " Simultaneously, they both tipped one back...

…and it was on this night, that Athena learned that she was a lightweight – and not just by physical means.

* * *

"Uhhhhh _hu_ uh _hh_ hh..."

Athena left the empty glass behind at the bartable, whimpering in a confused buzz – as soon as she realized she couldn't walk to the bathroom, let alone anywhere five inches from the stool she sat on, she needed _all_ the help she could get.

She at least had Kyo to guide her, relying on the man who was _barely_ hammered in comparison to hold her by the wrist and keep her balance in check – but she was still wobbling as though the floor was a thin inch-wide beam above the pit of intoxication.  
This was not a warm welcome for her, to the potential downward spiral she risked.

A word of advice came out from the Kusanagi champion during this: "If I were you, I wouldn't move too much."

Not like Athena had too much of a choice – her brain was flooded with unfocused endorphins, and she had maybe only half-control of where she was going, _at best._

"I know – it's pretty scary, isn't it?"  
Kyo spoke up again, reading only the idol's 100% uncertain body language.  
"Moments like this, is why I don't usually drink these kinds of drinks." He wasn't exactly flat out drunk like her, but he felt a little bit of the heaviness – balanced out completely by his ever-present burning spirit, of course.

Athena fought her mumbles and burps to try and maintain the ability to _speak words correctly._ "Y-you're gonna... *urp* yeah, you're going to have to ride me home. You have focus – you..." Her words drifting, she slowly lost her train of thought, continuing until she lost the other half of that sentence.  
"Uhh... where'd you park?"

Kyo glanced down on her, just simply stupefied yet unsurprised.  
"Seriously?" He was at least given the justification of Athena not being able to think straight, let alone _walk_ straight.  
"Almost halfway across the world, you can't exactly get here by cycle from _Japan_ – we got to France by _plane_. What about you? I imagine a popstar like you gets to have her own 'chauffeur' for times likes this, right?"

"Y-yeah, you'd think it, but..." Athena nearly cut herself off by stumbling nearly _way_ off her balance. "...I-I _kkkhh_ -kinda walked...? I walked _a lot_..."

Right at that moment, she continued walking even as Kyo stopped; she slipped through his grasp, and stumbled once more, nearly falling halfway into the street – and she managed to stop short, right as a car slowly veered and parked into place inches from her left.

At that point, Kyo managed to catch back up, handling the back of Athena's shirt as he pulled her in and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Yeah, no, you're not walking. Not when you nearly fucked yourself like _that._ "

He turned his attention back to the black, sleek vehicle – which, come to think of it, was more like a _limo._  
"Sorry about that – she's kind of a bit lost, in more ways than one."

Suddenly, to his left, Kyo saw the backseat door facing outwards start to open as though to welcome him and Athena into its interior – alongside someone calling out to him...  
" _Yo, Kyo! Hop on in~!_ "

"Wait..." Kyo immediately recognized the voice calling out to him.

Then, the window of the limo door for the next row up rolled down, and Kyo's assumptions were confirmed as soon as he saw the pillar of electrified-stiff blondness flow out.

"B-Benimaru?!" Kyo almost forgot to maintain his grip on Athena, having been pulled out of his element – last he checked, was with him at the bar and seemingly stepped out.  
"When the hell did you manage to get a limo?!"

"Oh, I just had a feeling you were _probably_ gonna need a ride," responded Beni. "Y'know, in case you couldn't walk straight getting out of that bar..."

Kyo still felt without closure on the limo thing, however...  
"That... really doesn't answer my quest—"

"Hey, is that Athena with you?" Benimaru's eyes naturally caught the purple-haired shambler by Kyo's side. "Couldn't tell because of that huge sun-hat and... _oh crap_ , Kyo, you didn't drive her to drink, did ya...?"

Kyo stammered, slightly impatient.  
"W-wait, we both want answers here!"

" _Oh, just shut up and get in, will you?_ "  
The situation flourished just a slight more once another relatively familiar face – hometown noblewoman Elisabeth Blanctorche – leaned past Benimaru's shoulders to fix her serious stare upon Kusanagi.  
"I've better things to do than to house the debauched – you're lucky Benimaru and I are well-associated with each other."

Kyo paused for a moment, as suddenly, Elisabeth's presence helped clear up the mysterious limo acquisition.  
"...Shit, that really does clear up everything..."

Ah well. At least it spared them the need to walk...


	2. Bottomed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now watch as I try to figure out a drunken Athena in her unnatural habitat.

It was with relief that Kyo and Athena managed to get into the limousine without difficulties on either end – it could've easily resulted in Athena bonking her head on her way through the door, or tripping and hurting herself _that_ way, with how deep she was in that realm of intoxication she was inevitably going to regret.

Once they were both in, and that Athena was well-seated, it finally gave Kyo some breathing room to look around at the surroundings, to be sure the two of them were truly in safe hands.  
At the least, the dark red interior overall was pleasing to the eyes.

Athena was in the in-between of being 'lost' and 'found' – she was in very trusting, safe hands, but even then, she was within elbow room of possibly still making a 'freak-butt' of herself if she wasn't kept in check through her long road towards the inevitable hangover and sobriety.

Kyo was probably considered 'in too deep' as well, having to side-seat around Athena's expected missteps – including her nearly getting **beaned** by the limo just moments before. This wasn't exactly how he expected this night to turn out, and he imagined the same was true for the 'Plastered Soldier'.

On the topic, though – Athena was quick to adjust despite being out of her element, and had half a mind to want to rest her head. To her, for now, a bit of leathery shoulder was enough of a 'pillow' as she shifted leftways onto Kyo's arm.  
"Yep... feelin' like a celebrity, alright..."

Kyo's flame was a little budged, not just by that comment, but also by the idol nuzzling against his side.  
"Athena, we're _all_ basically celebrities at this point – you're the biggest one, in fact."

"Yeaaah... yeah, you're kinda right."  
" _More_ than 'kinda', really..."

Kyo was mentally clenched halfway, towards preparing for more odd comments to slip past Athena's tipsy lips.

He couldn't imagine a situation like this, for a popular starlet like Athena, ending well in public – so they were both lucky they were within vehicular comfort, away from even the problematic folk.

Benimaru, on the other hand...  
"So, Kyo, what do you think? Really startin' to feel like a fulfilling Valentine's Day, does it?"  
His arm slinged through the opening in the divider between seat-rows, glancing back at his long-time, on/off tournament partner.

"It's not like that," Kyo shook his head. "Whatever's been going on between me and Athena tonight, it doesn't really _mean_ anything."

"I dunno – that's usually how it starts..."

"I doubt it, this time. You and I both know I wasn't exactly planning to be here tonight."

"What can I say? I just like to give sometimes – and sometimes life gives back in this place, y'know. Magic happens here – and not just the 'throwing flames and thunder' kind..."

"I mean... thanks? But still, no thanks..."

"All I'm saying is, you may be thinking otherwise, but you _really_ needed this – between Valentine's Day crawling up on your ass, and you and Yuki breaking u—"

While interrupting, whatever sound Kyo made in response – as though he was shushing while fighting a major stutter – implied that his tall-brushed friend simply spoke too much, as he jabbed his arm towards the button that rolled up the window that separated the two.

Being halfway through the opening, this meant Benimaru got caught in the armpit with some durable window glass uncomfortably pushing up on him.  
"Agh—! Okay, I'll shut up...!"  
The window closed fully as Benimaru unwedged himself from the in-between.

Kyo went straight back to his seat, his heart having skipped a beat because of loose lips – for a moment, he hoped nothing had come out of it.

Until he turned his head to the right.

Athena had sprung up straight in her seat, and it almost looked like this sudden development entering into her ears had sobered her slightly, from the look in her eyes that made it look like she saw something _especially_ shiny and beautiful right in front of her.

"Kyo..." The tiny bit of pink glow on her face perfectly described how flustered she felt, holding this new knowledge. "Y-you didn't... I didn't _know..._ "

"I was really hoping Benimaru would keep his mouth shut, but... ah well..." There wasn't any hiding or lying about it, not anymore.

"I would've thought you two would've been an item for... _five_ -ever... I guess..." Athena was unsurprisingly _quite_ surprised – though it almost felt like there were other feelings bubbling underneath now that she found out.  
"What I don't understand, is _why?_ What even happened?"

"It's complicated," Kyo sighed. " _Very_ complicated."

Athena somehow hiccuped out through her nose, creating a weird little snort noise before she spoke back up.  
"Nothing's ever really complicated."

Well, if it was what she wanted...

"Let's just say there wasn't much of a choice," Kyo started. "You know a lot about fans swarming on you, and it's nothing different for me, either. I'd say it's a lot worse since it's all these screaming girls wanting to be with me, and it kinda made her uncomfortable. One thing led to another, and we both realized... things were only going to be tougher if we held onto each other through all of this..."

In short, it was the classic, unfortunate tale of a famous man and his nowhere-near-famous girlfriend – a matter of 'sink or swim' in the relationship.

And at the end of the road, Kyo still had one more detail to bring to mind...  
"If anything, she considered it _first_. I would've held on if I was able to, but... if she wants some time away from things, who am I to not let her?"

It was hard for Athena to have a feeling in her body stronger than sympathy – and no, the raised alcohol level in her body didn't qualify as a 'feeling'.  
"So... what you're— _ **hic!**_ —what you're saying is... it's Valentine's Day, and you're alone?"

"Uh... yeah. I guess...?" Kyo had a bit of a _bad_ feeling about this. "...Why?"

Athena smiled in return. "I can fix that."  
Her body suddenly lurched in, and before Kyo could lift an arm to try and protect his personal space, she had wrapped her arms around his waist, with the better percentage of her upper body pressed against his.

"H-hey, what're you—?!" Kyo was overwhelmed by the tipsy-topsy-turvy Psycho Soldier clinging onto him like some exotic Japanese cuisine. He felt it in the pit of his stomach that this was going to possibly take a turn, and he listened too late.

"Crap... I had a feeling where this was going...!" He tried to shake off some of the tension upon Athena's clinging arms, but she squeezed _just_ a little bit harder. "Rrkh~! H-how the hell are you hugging me so tight?"

Athena had let out a saucy little giggle. "I guess we _both_ could use someone to hold onto."

"I get you're having a rough time, but... don't you think you're getting in a bit too deep?"

"Oh, don't think too much about it, Kyo. I just need a little extra warmth..." Her 'need' was somewhat reasonable for her stress and struggle, but to say it was slightly warped was understating the buzz of the drink and her lightweight mind not being able to handle it.

Kyo's situation wasn't helped any further once Athena started to put some legwork on her strong starlet hug, clinching in from the front _and_ back with her legs wrapping around his waist.  
He grunted, slightly uncomfortable. "You and your chubby legs..."

"I'm not chubby~" Athena retorted.  
"I'm just... I just..." She struggled to find the right words, but she giggled off the struggle regardless. "I'm just shaped that way, I guess..."

In response, Kyo exhaled with a relative discomfort to the idea of being hugged all over. He may have to deal with this for the rest of the ride – and for however much farther it was going to take to get anywhere closer to home.

There was a very awkward pause as the slow cruise continued – there was just the sound of the limo's motor going as Kyo adjusted to Athena's body pushing some weight down with her leggy efforts, and her sun-hat still upon her head, grazing into Kyo's brown hair with very little care.

Athena wasn't without need to drop a 'bombshell' of some sort, though.

"Kyo, have I ever told you how I used to have a crush on you?"

"Oh really? I didn't notice..." Kyo's awkward sarcasm was capitalized by an even more awkward chuckle. "No, but seriously, you're not the only one. _Far_ from the only one, actually..."

This little 'game' of _20 Questions_ was failing to fight away some of the awkwardness that the now currently-single Kusanagi was coping with, what with Athena climbing all over his body like she owned it.

"You ever..." Athena interrupted herself with another hiccup. "Did you ever think about me the same way? Like, before Yuki? Maybe _during?_ "

"While I was with Yuki, _no._ " He definitely had his priorities in check when the relationship was ongoing. "Before Yuki, I... I don't know, a little?"

Athena's heart pumped slightly more with that little bit of excited adrenaline as soon as she got something that approached closer to a 'Yes' more than anything else.  
However, despite the rush of hard drink still providing a handicap to her sensibilities, the Psycho Soldier wasn't to be budged by the 'Exorcising Flame' and his uncertain answers.

That was when she truly went from 0 to 100%...  
"Have you ever **fantasized** about me?"

Kyo's eyes widened slightly – things continued to shift from one spectrum to another, to yet another, of topics that were borderlining on 'risky', and he didn't know

Especially with how Athena was staring up on him, looking as though she was the cleverest face in the limo.  
"Kyo, wanna know a little secret?"

"I dunno if I want to."

"Those were trick questions – _I already know._ "

Kyo's wavering self-confidence completely fell apart at that moment.  
' _Shit._ '

Somehow, of all that was said in the back and forth they've had, this was the moment that really sent Kyo closest to the brink of panic. He was right – she _did_ know, for her powers allowed her to dig ever so deeper into the mind of someone with even the most deeply repressed thoughts.

On top of that, the fact that her legs were wrapped over the front and back of his waist, meant that he was left with zero wiggle room. Mainly because his jeans were fighting a growing, _throbbing_ tightness from within, and Athena was fully aware on both a physical and mental sense, just how hard he was becoming with her wrapped around him.

Admittedly... there was something about Athena, how she leaned on him and looked up to him with those cute eyes of hers, that reminded him of Yuki – and though he mostly considered to himself to just roll along with the punches of being single at the moment, even during the love and hearts of the holiday at hand…  
…he couldn't be able to ignore there was a little bit of degeneracy in his mind that wanted him to take things a different direction for just this time, in case he eventually reconnected with Yuki in the future.

By now... all the decorated Kusanagi champion could do now, was release a defeated sigh.  
"Can't ever beat a psychic, can I?"

In turn, Athena met back with a chortle of success.  
"Never _ever,_ Kusanagi~"  
She let a leg linger _way too long_ upon Kyo's jeans, grinding on his crotch with her bent knee, capitalizing on the solid tension. By this point, it was clear she drunkenly let herself be controlled by her impulses, and her need to do something different from the norm, for the sake of dealing with her 'celebrity's burnout'.

As for Kyo...  
"Well, you know what _I've_ probably been thinking... but what about _you?_ Do you even have an idea of what to do?"  
For all he knew about Athena, he wouldn't be surprised if she was still sexually inexperienced.

Considering the private confines the limo welcomed to him, and how sensually cornered in all realms he was, by the Psycho Soldier, he had very little choice left but to let things run their course – even if that course was one that could only end in a 'climax'.

"A little..." Athena couldn't imagine she needed too much more beyond the bare essentials of sex-ed, if the two of them allowed things to go the way they both expected...  
"Better question is... Would you _let_ me?"

"I guess I have to. Got nothing to really hide anymore..."  
The escalation was somewhat unlike the two of them, but given the circumstances, it couldn't hurt, if it happened just this once...

Hopefully, if he could hear through the closed window, Benimaru would be able to keep his mouth shut on this.

Athena let a hand drift naturally lower on Kyo's body until it fully met territory that she had previously left uncharted – and the moment she started to have a grasp of his zipper, was the moment _right before_ the 'moment of no return' – and she looked to savor each and every second as she slowly pulled down, anticipating the moment it all came bursting out into freedom. The metal teeth keeping the zipper shut, was undone bit by bit, pair by pair, as she continued to pull further down...

…and then her buzzed, unfocused mind only _then_ realized she had another layer, confirming to herself that Kyo wasn't a 'commando' type of guide.

Once the underwear was pulled aside, however, Athena realized just how fitting the term 'big dick energy' was here, when faced with the physical article.

Met with the upright flesh, she was officially introduced to the realm of male genitalia, live and in person, and for the first time being faced with such a situation, it just _felt_ fantastical.  
She was so overwhelmed, she suddenly started laughing in a mixture of sloshed surprise and feminine fear.

In response, Kyo couldn't help but throw a few 'Ha-ha's in as well, slightly entertained already by Athena's reaction. "You okay?"

"It's... it's _huge!_ " The girth felt like quite a lot when in her hands. "Yuki's _already_ missing out, I can tell...!"

"Heh... I wouldn't say it's _that_ big..." He didn't personally measure it himself, but he would suspect himself as at least a little above average alongside his peers.  
Now that he was thinking about it, he realized why he _never_ thought about it – that he simply didn't need to.

Meanwhile, Athena was already entering 'experimental mode' with the healthy, welcoming cock clutched into her dainty hands – by this point, she did away with the sun-hat as its brim was flopping over the tip...  
By this point, someone at the level of 'thirst' that Athena was at, at the moment, would probably be on their way to shove the shaft in their mouth.

However, with her – especially with the alco' in the system...  
" _Athena's name is magic~ mystery, is what you see~_ "  
She was having fun with the 'flesh microphone' as an idol like her was willing to do.

This had already taken a turn that caught Kyo offguard. In between spurts of increasingly baffled laughter, he spoke up, interrupting Athena's vocal foreplay. "What in the actual _fuck,_ are you _doing?_ "

She responded with her own laughter.  
"Sorry – my eyes are a little funny, it just looks shaped like a microphone~"

"Well, you're not gonna make someone cum with the vibrations of your voice – trust me, _we're not gonna find out._ "

With a fistful of his own shaft to grab, Kyo went straight to redirecting it towards the _real_ goal – right into Athena's mouth.

"Uurrk—!" Unsurprisingly, she wasn't planning on jumping straight ahead into the 'sucking' phase; she briefly gagged as the top half of length, of Kyo's erection, sunk past her lips and teeth and jabbed her right in the uvula. Right then and there, her head reeled back, breaking away from the member that forced its way through so suddenly, as she let out some hoarse coughs.

Kyo found himself riding his right hand down Athena's hair, continuing to give her comfort.  
"Too much?"

After a gulp that kept down one last cough, Athena gasped back, " _I'm fine._ "

Kyo chuckled. "Are you sure? Like I said, I'm not convinced you know what you're doing." This was in itself a good little bit of convenience – after a little bit of thought, he felt he needed a little moment to adjust...  
Raising his left hand to his mouth, he bit into the leather and held it still as he peeled the glove and bared his hand before clutching his exposed length – safer bet to work with a naked hand, especially with his loins being moistened slightly from the split-moment it entered Athena's mouth.

All the while, the Psycho Soldier was trying to psyche herself up. "I can do this. I can—I can... _really_ do this..." Due to her status, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be, to consider a _**blowjob**_ as being the peak of her night.

She lowered herself back down to meet eye-level with the 'one-eyed snake' standing up to her in return – for a moment, she let her tongue riddle a little bit, up and down on the vein-bumped skin that was tightened from the erection's amusing strength.  
If there were any odd things she hoped for here, it was that Kyo wasn't able to shoot flames out through his dick– she was still going to need her mouth for singing...

After the abrupt breakthrough a moment before, Athena was slightly more willing to ease in on her own drunken little beat – to start, she pressed her lips right on the top of the reddening tip of his member, letting the little remnant of semen-prelude rub off on her teeth before her tongue snaked in with intent to hold it for the rest of her mouth.

Before long, she was 4 inches in on his erection, it having grazed down the better part of her tongue – her taste buds were triggered with a sensation of slight saltiness from the potential sweat the cock may have accumulated from such a struggle under jeans.

On the other end – now that he had given Athena a chance to breath around the radius of his eager stiffness – any possible regret Kyo could've felt for letting things go the way they were, was slowly slipping away from him as he felt the full force of the popstar's mouth...  
For a simple novice – or perhaps an outright virgin; he had no sign of knowing outside of directly asking her – Athena was doing some wonderful things already with her tongue and lips working together like a tandem of pleasure.

He let loose a bit of a debatable 'compliment' as a result... "Damn, Athena... I don't see why you don't use your mouth like this more often."

The comment made Athena let go of the mouth-grip on his cock, as she erupted into another short fit of laughter accompanied by a heavier blush across her face.  
"Sh-shut up... you~!"  
Despite her reaction, she still went to licking up on his shaft like ice cream.

"Hey, don't act like I stirred _this_ up...!"  
Kyo exhaled a little bit of a chortle himself, adjusting himself while indirectly wiggling his erection against Athena's face.

Athena slurred back, "Well, you... s-stirred your _thing_ into my mouth f-first! I just sung into it, that's all~"

"' _I just sung into it_ '... goddamn, never though I'd hear that while _this_ was happening." Though he should've expected as much, given how blasted out of her mind Athena was.  
"I couldn't imagine that happening with Yuki..."

Right after that, however, he was hit with another significant spark of 'heat' – as Athena suddenly decided to take into her mouth the previously-uncharted bottom half of his erection.  
"Fff- _fuck!_ " he swore. Her throating the length in its entirety, until her lips met the tiny garden of hairs at the base, caused his hips to slightly throttle upwards in response from the overwhelming, tight warmth of her mouth.

Athena eventually let free the cock before her mouth made him succumb to 'submission', though not without a little bubbly burp as soon as the member gave her room to exhale.  
"Is Yuki able to do _that?_ "

"I don't know; _you're_ the singer, not _her..._ " He gave her a little love tap on the back of her head as he egged her to keep her face on his cock. "...we _really_ need to keep her out of this, anyways. It's already awkward with you being drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk right now. I think your little 'Kusanagi Sword' is helping me cope~"  
"You're still drunk enough to still try and use my dick as a microphone just a _minute_ ago."  
"You liked it, though, _didn't you?_ "  
"...A little."

Athena giggled, lapping up the little bit of 'liquid excitement' that oozed from Kyo's dick as she softly rubbed her hands on it.  
"Always knew you had a little bit of a thing for me too..."  
Then she went back to sucking down on him, forcing him to continue the conversation with a rebuttal.

"I didn't expect to be interrogated about it, so I can't say I _wanted_ to admit it – you fucked my mind just so you could get me to fuck your face."

"Mmm-hmm," Athena hummed back, briefly vibrating her lips on his shaft as she gave him a couple seconds to breathe. "Likely story..."

"Drinks here in France must really bring the smartass out of some drunks _along_ with the horny, does it?"  
Easily something to say that Kyo would quickly regret – as he did when he felt a slight bit of _bite_ in the midst of the blowjob.

"Aah, f-fuck!"

A fit of laughter bubbled out of Athena as she held the cock in her mouth halfway again – just barely visible were the little red marks left from her willingly sinking her teeth onto him.  
"Gotta tell me to watch my teeth, Kyo!"

"Making it hard for me to trust a cute face like that – and that really takes a _lot_ sometimes."

"Well, you don't like it when a girl messes with you like this. Probably because you don't really get much from them..." Athena retorted back – her words burned slightly, but her lips kissing and then shoveling the erection into her mouth again and again were a warmth of a more pleasing kind.

Kyo was learning more and more the surprising viciousness the Psycho Soldier was capable of if you let her let loose and get drunk like this... and yet somehow this peaked his interest more than her usual idol shtick.

"I'm not gonna deny it," he sighed. "I was steady for a long time, so it's not like _groupies_ were on my mind or anything. You, on the other hand – I don't see getting too much 'loving', yourself. I'm surprised you didn't link up with Kensou or whoever, if you're a 'loyal' type, too..."

"Want a confession? I'm not usually interested." She briefly kissed the tip of his dick, wiggling it when she had it gripped in her lips. "Not because I don't want to, but because I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, or worse, because I went steady with them."

"Good point. Stalkers, stans, the whole nine miles – even _I've_ heard too much of that kind of stuff on the news."

"But look at you; you're single right now... * _ **mmm-flurph!**_ * ...it's Valentine's Day... * _ **urp~thlup!**_ * ...and you just happened to bump into me. * _ **ssshhlurp~!**_ * Look at the facts, Kusanagi~" Athena continued to fix her glance on Kyo as she continued to partake', absolutely _refusing_ to keep her distance from nearly a footlong's worth of a ' _King of Fighters Champion_ ' wiggling in stone-stiff eagerness.

He replied, "You missed the fact where this could've easily _not_ happened if I didn't let you get drunk."

"I didn't need it – we both know it's your fault anyways, he-heh~" She sent a giggle up to him as she rubbed her nose on his tip.

"So what if it is? * _ **~Mmmfff~**_ *"  
Kyo adjusted against Athena's adapting mouth grip, occasionally letting loose a moan, as she dipped up and down, on and off his cock, with her tongue continuing to be the tether.  
"You're the one who was fighting _'burnout'_ – isn't this the type of stuff outside of your 'norm'?"

" _Way_ out of the 'norm'." One more hum came out of her mouth before she slithered his dick back into her mouth, to take an extended trip into the 'fellatio foliage'.

"I guess you got what you wanted, then?"  
He didn't want to admit out loud, but the moments where she kept her mouth full of meat were among the more blessed moments of this entire trip.

Speaking of – he couldn't believe the limo ride was going this long... maybe it was just the scenic route? However which way Elisabeth's chauffeur was doing things, it was probably for the best – because odds are things would be awkward for her time ( _and for the rest of them_ ) if the limo arrived to its destination before Kyo got a chance to 'arrive', himself.

On the topic of _that_ , however – by now, he was starting to get to that point. His cock was reddened to its stiff extremes while it shuffled in Athena's surprisingly durable mouth, and just looking down at her lovely eyes, while she met up to _his_ , was on its own a factor slowly bringing him closer and closer to completion.

The most he could muster at the moment, was a shuddering grunt and a slight shake of the pelvis, which was enough for her to start to realize.

"Oh? What's that, little guy?" She fondled his member against the side of her face, 'listening' to its whimpering demands as it throbbed with a more beckoning essence in its twitching.  
"Oh wow, I think this guy's ready to _burst~_ "

Kyo released a big deep breath that shrouded a slight chuckle over Athena's amusing eagerness, as he sat at a level just beneath eruption. "Good insight. That reminds me..."  
All the while, he was winding his left arm over a wide curve to avoid direct detection from her still slightly-unfocused glance. Without that much of a warning, he snuck a grasp around the right of her face – his thumb fish-hooking around the corner of her mouth to pry it open further – and forcibly pulled her back enough to leave room to personally direct himself for one more dive in.

"Might wanna prepare your throat – I don't trust myself to not get anything in your hair."

" **MMPH!** "

This was the hardest and fastest Athena felt the erection of the Kusanagi enter at full-length into her mouth, assisted by the pushing force of Kyo's hand around the side of her head, keeping her from pulling fully free as the inevitable release came to fruition.

Kyo literally had to smother his own face, shielding his mouth with his leather-gloved right hand, in order to keep himself from making noise as all his built-up energy and sensual frustration drained right out of his loins...

As for Athena – she could _barely_ breathe right now as the twitching cock continued to settle partly down her throat, unmoving and unbendable, as a sticky whiteness flooded straight down the esophagus. Not only could she not get much air through her mouth from the little amount of space the orgasming member left, not only could she barely even _swallow_ due to the blobby, tenacious texture of the surprising amount of liquid spurting madly in her – but any attempts of her trying to breathe through her nose only resulted in a brief splatter of cum finding its way out her nostrils.

Regardless of how one felt compared to the other, in the thick of the outcome, to the both of them, they collectively shared a departure from sight, seeing nothing but a white glow together...

…

Kyo was the first to 'wake up' to the afterglow, opening his eyes to the same as he saw the previous moment – the welcoming color of red, of the limousine's interior.

Then he looked down, and saw a barely conscious Athena laying there, slack-jawed as the brief ooze of cum coming from her nostrils joined the pool of whiteness joining as her tongue provided a slide for it to drip and fall out. She couldn't even lay down on her back with the space left between the wall and the seats, so to say she would be comfortable where she was, was still very much wrong.

"Athena..." He paused to take a beat to breathe, trying to regain his bearings in the afterglow. "...you okay?"

Athena's condition slowly updated from 'barely responsive' to 'almost regularly breathing' within seconds of waiting – with one deep gulp, she choked down most of the cum that remained in her throat, and it slid down nicely. However, her body was somewhat numb from the feeling of borderline asphyxiation she felt from deepthroating so deeply, and she almost completely slumped down on the tight space in front of the seats.

She climbed up slowly, leaving at least her upper half on her initial appointed seat, as she breathed heavily.

It would be a moment later before she could figure out how to speak again...  
"I'm so stupid..."  
…and her choice to start with, very much defined her decision-making.

"You doing fine there, Psycho Soldier?" Some of Kyo's instinct drove him to lower a hand down on Athena's hair, softly handling her in order to comfort her.

Breathlessly, Athena exhaled out, "I think nearly choking to death on your thing helped reboot my brain."

"I bet." Kyo shook his head, still slightly in disbelief with the words coming out of Athena's mouth – let alone what he was able to _do_ to her mouth.

The time for throat-throttling had ended. At this point, despite the wild oral frenzy that they cooperated in, both Kyo and Athena would be able to agree that they didn't feel much better coming out of it as they did coming in – aside from Athena managing to sober up slightly after the experience coming from her end.

Perfect timing managed to strike the moment, on top of that, as they could feel the limo's movement halt.

" _We've arrived,_ " sounded an unfamiliar but still relatively French voice – presumably the driver.  
" _Thank you, Jacques…_ " Elisabeth was heard next, her professionalism exuding through just her voice alone. " _Benimaru, go pick up your friend._ "  
Lastly was the recognizable flair of Nikaido. " _Right ahead of you..._ "

And it was at that point that Kyo's instincts jumped to him almost immediately, reminding him that his dick was still hanging out – he tucked himself back in, be damned of any excess droplets and saliva still remaining, and zipped up quickly before the door to his ( _and Athena's_ ) right opened to welcome the zap-happy blond.

"Hey, how's our favorite flame-boy feelin'~?" he greeted to Kyo, who was in the midst of putting his left glove back on.

"Fine, I guess."

Next in Benimaru's sight was Athena, who was hard to ignore in her position halfway on the seats, slumped like a corpse. Her facing away thankfully hid the messy shame that she had on her face and in her mouth, as Beni nudged the back of her head with a tap of the toes.

"She doing alright? Drinks kick in too hard for her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kyo answered for the girl. "Just had a bit too much of a mouthful, I guess." Even as he chose his words carefully, how he worded things still reeked of innuendo based on the events that had occurred.

Benimaru shrugged back. "Ah well – regardless, you let her get that way; _your_ fault if she wakes up hungover."

"Ha-ha..." A little laugh filled with sarcasm fell out of Kyo's mouth, as he carefully climbed past Athena's person – whilst fighting the odd 'asleep' feeling in his butt, from having sat so _deeply_ in his seat from the... 'intense' proceedings.

"C'mon," Benimaru gestured to the scenery behind himself. "We're back at the hotel; we'll be back in Esaka before you know it."

The two Team Japan staples quickly sauntered their way away from the limousine, the open door slamming back shut.

And then there was Athena.

Her energy had slowly built as she laid, to the point where she was able to fully embrace the seat beneath her, getting back to where she was before things _escalated._ She still felt numb around the throat from the tension she experienced mere minutes ago, and she was still a little ways from what felt like 'home' here in France – though with the limo picking up speed again, it was set to continue its travels all the way there for her sake.

All that was left now ( _outside of some of the fluids Kyo still left behind_ ) was her, the limo driver and the noblewoman who looked back through the reopening window.

"Just so you know," Elisabeth started to inform, "there's nothing here that would be able to soundproof whatever antics went on back here."

For a moment, that knowledge only made Athena feel more embarrassed for what she had done when she was still under deep influence of that 'nice' French alcohol.  
Thankfully, it soon faded away like the smell of alcohol gradually fading from her breath, as Elisabeth didn't leave it on that blunt note.

Surprisingly, she had a little bit of a smile on her – a bit of warmth illuminating from her, knowing almost the exact feeling Athena must've felt.  
"Don't worry – I'm one to keep matters like this private. Your secret is safe, but I hope you understand, we're going to need to clean the stains out of those seats... _again_..."

"A-again?"

Elisabeth turned her head away, hiding the awkward shift on her expression.  
"...Forget I said anything."

Athena didn't want to know this happened on more than one occasion...  
But, regardless, even though no one was likely to ever find out about this matter of debauchery – unless she were to confess at some point later in life, in person or on social media – it was still going to be etched in her brain for much longer than the aftereffects of intoxication that were already nearly cleared out by now.

She ultimately fell back down on her side – this time, in a feeling of mere dread. This was no afterglow for her – it was a deeper dip into relative darkness.

It had been Valentine's Day, and at the end, Athena Asamiya simply felt like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I don't hate the Kyo/Yuki canon-ship – but the fact that damn near nothing (in actual canon, at least) has really been done about Yuki in terms of her story, makes it really hard for me to try and figure something out about it in these fanfictions.
> 
> Regardless of however you feel on her, however, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> A heads-up: You're not gonna see much of Benimaru or Elisabeth in the second chapter - mainly because the priorities of this story are not in their favor. Especially with what's going to happen with Athena and Kyo, which, if you noticed the M rating, is probably going to involve a lot of suction.
> 
> See you then...!


End file.
